the Next generation
by Wizard-Infinitus
Summary: Twenty years after Asura atempted to bring neverending madness to the world, but was stopped by Maka. Now the students have become the teachers, and a new generation of weapons and Miesters is in the spotlight.Original Characters included.M for language.
1. introductions are in order

**I do not Own Soul Eater. They belong to Funimation of Studio Bones or whoever. But I do Own Jace and Stephen. they are mine. this is a no profit story thingy.**

It was Ironic that the last one, the ninety ninth soul, was so close to home. They had traveled the world, Hunting down Kishins and exterminating them without mercy. And yet, here they were, in the heart of Texas, So close to Death City in the Nevada Dessert to the north-west. Or, mabey that wasn't what ironic meant. Stephen didn't really pay attention in classes that much. Stephen looked over to the restaurant were a boy the same age as him with raven black hair and hazel eyes stepped out, holding a massive chilidog.

"Jace, dude, that thing is too big." Stephen said to his brother.

"Dude, we're in Texas." the boy wearing the black T-shirt with a white skull said. "Everything's bigger in Texas."

"Alright, well, anyways, I've managed to find info on the Kishin, and it's some ex Klu Klux Klan member." Stephen said.

"Mmhmm... the type that are extremely racist?" Jace said between mouthfuls of Chilidog.

"yeah, and- hey, watch it! Get chili sauce on my hoodie and I'll kick your ass." Stephen exclaimed, referring to the sleeveless white hoodie he was wearing with the zipper open.

Jace laughed, spewing chunks of meat all over his brother. "bro, you haven't beat me in a fight in three years. besides, we should save that kind of thing for the Kishin. isn't he also backed up by some ghosts?"

"Yeah, wayward spirits left over from the Civil War. They give the Kishin power, and he lets them feed off his own twisted soul." Stephen whipped chunks off the sleeve of the dark blue T-shirt he was wearing under the hoodie vest, then checked the MP3 on his hip. "Alright, I've got it set to Beasty Boys... lemme just get a good beat for battle..."

"What? no way man!' Jace said. "_Beasty Boy_s is crap!"

"What are you saying?_ Beasty Boys _is sick!" Stephen exclaimed, but Jace wouldn't hear it.

"Naw man. Set it to either_ Metallica_ or _DragonForce_, that's what I wanna hear." He told him.

They continued to bicker about what music to play while fighting the Kishin, and the sun started to set. Stephen ended it by saying. "Listen, I'm gonna be doing all the work this time, so I choose the music. We can listen to your Speed Metal next time I take weapon form, Okay?" Jace sighed. "Fine, let's go then. It's getting late." he said as he got onto his black Harley motorbike. Stephen got on behind him and they sped off into the sunset without helmets.

A man crouched on a log in the swamp. His clothes were torn and so muddy that it was impossible to tell what the original color had a tall pointed hood. He was hunched over, clutching a glowing ball of blue fire. A twig snapped somewhere in the bushes, and the Kishin looked around his glowing red eyes scanning the undergrowth, but the foliage was too thick to see anything. He shoved the human soul down his gullet and stood upright. The souls of his ancestors appeared surrounding him, each one transparent with a dark red aura around them. The ghosts were dressed in American Confederation grey unifroms from the Civil War. He stood up and they placed their hands on his shoulders, saying various things like "you have done well." or "your power is increasing." or "the South shall rise again."

Then heard another sound from beyond the bushes, and the ghosts disappeared. It sounded like two teenagers lost in the woods. To the Kishin, it sounded like dinner.

"GRAHH! Fuckin' mosquitoes!" Jace yelled out.

"Shut up man!" Stephen said no quieter then Jace. "do you wanna die?"

They trudged through the marsh, obviously lost. The only reason they came across the Kishin at all is because he was attracted to all the ruckus they were making. They walked into a clearing with chest high grass the color of sand, their faces turned to shadow by the dim twilight. Stephen suddenly froze and put his arm out infront of Jace's chest..

"Dude, did you hear that?" Stephen whispered.

Suddenly, and man with a tattered old warden's suite lunged at them from the high grass. Jace instinctively put his knee to his chest and uncoiled his leg out and upward. Jace put his leather boot into the Kishin's stomached, sending the monster flying back into the shadows.

"Alright, lets roll." Jace muttered.

The man rose from were he fell floating above the grass while glowing red. Red orbs orbited around him. An old tire rose from the mud, and it was suddenly thrust at them my an unseen force.

"Batter up, bro!" Jace said as he swung his boot around into Stephen's stomach. He caught it and swung it like a bat as Jace transformed in middair. Jace turned into golden energy as Stephen swung him through the air and cut the tire in half.

"You'll have to do much better then that to even make this interested, fatty." Stephen said as he rested the glowing weapon on his shoulder. And indeed, the Kishin was quit fat, and had very ugly sideburns. Jace erupted into a flurry of golden sparks as his transformation completed. His weapon form was that of an Execution Blade, Similar to the Gjinni Hunter form that Mr. Evans took, except at a reasonable size and a black metal blade instead of a blade composed of blue energy. He handle gleaned like gold, with black runes etched into it.

The kishin roared, his red eyes shining brighter then ever. Stephen got a view of his shark like teeth. Stephen put up his white hood, like he did before every battle, and said. "Alright, listen up, Bowie Crockett, We're from the DWMA, and you Soul belongs to us now."

He turned on the MP3 clpped to his belt, which began to blast _'Beasty Boys: Sabotage'_ loud enough to wake the dead. The glowing orbs swung around the fat redneck Kishin and an blasted straight at Stephen. He leapt into the air to dodge one ghost blast and spun Jace around to deflect another. He landed on and old rusted car body that was an island in the sea of high grass.

"Dude, your music is shit." Jace's voice came from the weapon. Stephen could see Jace's face reflected in the blade.

"If, by that, you mean that my music is_ the_ shit, then yes. Yes it is." Stephen said as he leaned sideways to dodge another ghost blast. "Now, time for Soul Resonance!"

Their souls intertwined, and the Demonic Execution blade began to glow ominously. "DEMONIC SOUL STEALING WAVELENGTH!" They shouted in unison. Three spikes appeared on the uttermost curve of Jace's ebony blade. The red souls were suddenly sucked into his blade against their will. After his meal, the image of Jace appeared in the blade, licking his lips. "Too old and stale." Jace said. "I want his."

The Kishin dropped to the ground, the ghosts unable to support him. But he still had some power left in him. The Fat man pulled a shotgun from the strap on his back and pumped it. he aimed at Stephen and Jace, then fired. Stephen spun Jace in his hands, and the weapon became as blurry disk as he spun. The shrapnel shot out of the barrel and created sparks off the shield like form that Jace had took as he spun. Stephen started spinning Jace in a different way wit his right hand and brought his left hand to his should. The end of Jace's handle came up behind his head and Stephen grabbed it with his left had, and swung it at the Kishin with increased velocity. Crockett dived and rolled out of the way, casting his gun off into the shadows. a shower uf mud shot up from were the Execution blade made contact with the ground, blinding Stephen for a second.

"Aww Crap!" Stephen yelled as he wiped mud from his face.

"Pay attention!" Jace said as Crockett came at them for round two.

With no time to swing the blade around, Stephen rammed the end of the handle into the Kishin's forhead, successfully knocking the monster back. He then swept the blade low, trying to slice Crockett's legs off at the knees, but the monster jumped into the air.

"Dammit!" Stephen said as he leapt after. "Why do you have to be such a clumsy weapon, Jace? You know I was supposed to be a sword miester, right?"

"Yeah, your more like a crappy meister." Jace returned the banter as Stephen twisted through the air and put the back point of the Demonic Blade into the Kishin's gut. "The only thing you know how to use properly is a Katana."

"A katana is a legitimate weapon, something you can use in a battle." Stephen told him as they landed in the mud. "Your about as wieldable as a guillotine. used for the same purpose, too, now that I think about it..."

The Kishin exploded into black matter, then imploded into glowing red ball. The Kishin soul floated there, a red ball of fire covered in soot. The tip of the blade transformed into an arm, and grabbed the soul. The rest of the weapon turned back int ohuman form, his boots sinking into the mud. He swallowed the soul whole, without chewing. then he sighed.

"Argh, Stephen, Turn off that song, please." Instead of complying to Jace's wishes, Stephen merely took out a pair of headphones and plugged them into the MP3, muting the song to Jace's ears.

"Now, how do we find our way back to the road?" Jace wondered out loud as Stephen put the head phones in his ears.

The Next night, in a hotel in Arizona, Stephen and Jace drew the numbers 42-42-564 on the bathroom mirror. Ripples began to form on the glass surface as an odd ringing sound emanated from the mirror. The mirror glowed, and their reflections was replaced by the image of a man. The man had red eyes and snow white hair. He was wearing a suite, and behind him was a blue sky with cartoonish swirly clouds and what looked like a massive graveyard.

"Hello, Death Scythe, Sir, we'd like to talk to Lord Death." Stephen said.

"Lord Death is out, come back la-" Mr. Evans began, but Jace cut him off.

"How could Death be 'out'? He never leaves that freakin' room!" Jace exclaimed.

"yeah, well, just come back later, you arrogant brats, or I'll-" Mr. Evans was cut off once again, this time by a huge white foam hand smacking him in the head.

Shinigami, otherwise known as Lord Death, appeared where Death Scythe had been standing. "Hello, Hello, Raven brothers! How has the Hunt been going.?"

"We killed the Kishin last night, sir." Stephen said.

"Yeah, and I ate like seven more ghost souls." Jace told the Reaper.

"Good, good. Excellent work, you two." Lord Death said in a singsong voice. "Hey, that reminds me. You had 91 souls when you left, correct, Jace?"

"Yeah." Jace said.

"Excellent!" Death said. "Now you can go claim a witch's soul!"

"Alright!" Stephen said.

Jace didn't say anything. He just looked at the floor, hoping that no one would noticed his sudden shift in emotions. Unfortunately Stephen had to put him on the spot.

"Hey, isn't that great, man?" Stephen shook his shoulder. "You're gonna be a Death Scythe!"

"Y-yeah... great." Jace muttered. He wasn't exactly enthusiastic.

They left the Hotel the next morning. Jace drove the Motorbike while Stephen clung to his back. Jace didn't talk much, not even when they stopped for dinner at the diner. The sun was starting to set once they were on the rode again, so Stephen decided to start up a conversation.

"What's your deal man? you seam worried today." Stephen asked. " Are you scared of the witch?"

"No, it's not that." Jace said as he droved the motorcycle. Then, after a pause "I'm not scared, it's just that we've been fighting Kishin this whole time.. and... witches are different."

"Well, yeah, they've got magic." Stephen said. "She'll be more crafty then the type of monsters we're used to, that's for sure."

"Yeah, but, it's not just that." Jace said, a look of remorse on his face that Stephen could not see. " Don't wanna take a witches life that bad. I know it'll make me powerful, but What if they send us after an innocent witch?"

"what do you mean?" Stephen asked. "Witches are evil."

"yeah, I know that's what the teachers tell us, but is it really true?" Jace asked him. "I know that all Kishin are evil. It's because they got that way by killing and eating innocent souls. No one can be both a Kishin and still have a pure soul. Now witches, witches are different."

"What are you talking about?" Stephen asked. He didn't like were this was going.

"Do you remember what happened to David last year?" Jace reminded him. "He and Elizabeth had the ninety nine Kishin souls, and Shinigami sent him after a witch so that Elizabeth could eat the soul and become a Death Scythe. Only, when they got there, The witch was a single mom who had three kids. She wasn't up to evil of any kind. David and Elizabeth thought it was some sort of moral challenge."

"Yeah, I remember that." Stephen said. "they let her go and gave up all the souls they had gathered so far."

"No, they didn't, Stephen." Jace said. Stephen wished he could see his brothers face. it sounded tense. "they spared the Witch's life and returned. They thought it was a test. But Death took the 99 souls. He wanted them to kill her, even though she was innocent. A week later, he sent Sid to finish her off, and he did."

They rode in silence, nothing but the sound of the rushing wind came to their ears for a while, until Jace said. "Most Witches are born with the magic power. And if they receive the power by some other means, then they are usually very weak. Most Witches never asked to be born that way, never asked to be hunted."

Once again, Stephen didn't say anything.

They didn't talk again until they had returned to Death City. They rode up the steep him to their apartment building and Jace went to park the bike while Stephen went upstairs alone. When Jace came up, Stephen was on the couch, zoning out to the TV. Jace leaned over the back of the couch and said "there's something very wrong with the DWMA, Stephen. If they send us after some evil witch who sacrifices babies or something, I'll be cool about it... but if they do to us what they did to David, I'll... Well, I don't know what I'll do."

Jace looked at his brother, waiting for a response. Stephen pretended to have not of heard him. Jace left for his bedroom without a word.


	2. late fore school

_"Awake" the voice said. "awake and see the moon."_

_Jace opened his eyes to see that he was laying in a pond. He was chest deep in the water, fully clothed. Normally, this would bother him. The feeling of soaked clothes clinging to him would agitate him any other day. But he didn't mind. The pond didn't even feel wet. It just felt cool and refreshing. It was night, and everything was illuminated by a soft silver glow from the sky. A frog on a lily pad drifted towards him, then opened it's mouth and spoke._

_"Look up at the moon." the Frog said. Jace did this without questioning the frog's ability to speak, because on some level he knew he was dreaming._

_What Jace saw when he looked up was surprising. There was a bright silver orb were the moon had always been. The Silver orb had blemishes of darker grey across it, but to Jace this new moon was soothing and beautiful, Unlike that ghastly visage that hung over their world every night. Every night, no matter were they were in the world, Jace and Stephen would always try to ignore the presence of the leering face. The Moon face would sometimes bleed from it's mouth while still smiling. Jace had once asked why it bled, and she said that it grated it's teeth at night. Although that was gruesome enough; the thought that the moon grated it's teeth so hard, keeping everyone in the world up with it's horrible sound, Jace believed otherwise. The way Jace saw it, The Moon was dying. That was why it spit up blood and had such a corpse like eye. But it had been bleeding for the last 800 years, according to their elders. To Jace, this meant that Lord Death must be keeping the moon undead. Jace felt sorry for the damn thing, but hated it all the same._

_When he looked down at the Frog again, all he saw was the lonely lilypad; the Frog had gone. Jace suddenly became aware that a young woman was sitting in the pond next to him, her head on his shoulder. She had bluish- silver hair, and black dots at the corners of her mouth._

_"The moon." she whispered to him. Was it not a beautiful sight, before The Reaper killed it? Ribbit."_

_Jace realized that the Frog had become this woman. She had the same voice as the Frog; high and squeaky._

_"Yeah." He said. "That other moon gives me the creeps."_

_She then turned to look him in the eye. "This is how the moon was over 800 years ago. Before The Grim Reaper remade the world in his own image. His own, twisted image. There are other beautiful sights that we do not get to see."_

_"If this is the real moon..." Jace said. "... then what does the real sun look like?"_

_"Like a ball of fiery warmth. Like a lightbulb in the sky." She told him as she leaned on him more._

_"I see." Jace said, then after a moment of hesitation. "Your a witch, aren't you?"_

_"Yes. I am a witch." She said without guilt or hesitation. "I am Eruka Frog the Witch."_

_"And is this entire dream made by you?" He asked._

_"Yes, but I did not make this moon from my imagination. You see, about a year or so ago, I was involved in a magical time disturbance. I went back far, farther then any of the other witches. I went back far enough to see the world the way it used to be, the way it ought to be. And now I'm showing it to you." She told him._

_"How did you get back?" He asked._

_"Well, I wasn't fully there. It was as if my soul had gone back to witness the past, and I was unable to interact with anyone. My ghost was pulled back from the time stream back to the moment I left, but other witches didn't make it." _

_"What happened to them?"_

_"They... they died." She said quietly._

_"Oh." Jace suddenly felt guilty for asking that question._

_"Hey, don't worry. It wasn't your fault." She gave him a small smile._

_"Okay, but there's something I really want to know." He said firmly._

_"Go ahead."_

_"Your a Witch, yeah? and you've obviously went out of your way to come to my mind like this and show me the way the world should be." He said. "But you must already know that I'm with the DWMA. It's my job to hunt and eat the souls of Kishin and witches. Why would you try to tell me this, if you already know I'm your enemy?"_

_"Because." Eruka said. "I sought out to find a way to fix this world, several months ago, and I found a prophecy that spoke of a Reclaimer."_

_"A Reclaimer?" Jace asked. "Like who?"_

_"You, Jace!" Eruka exclaimed happily. "You are the Reclaimer! You are the Chosen One!"_

_Wake up... Wake up, Jace... Dammit Jace, We're gonna be late for school if you don't wake up!_

Jace's eyes flew open to see Stephen standing over him.

"GRAHH! Damn, Stephen, what time is it?" Jace asked groggily.

"8:45, you lazy ass." Stephen told him as he walked out the room. "Just thought you might wanna know."

Jace heard the sound of the main door slamming behind Stephen, then leapt out of bed. He put toast in the toaster, then hopped in the shower. As he brushed his teeth in the shower, he thought about the dream he had. _Did it really happen, or was it just another dream?_

the was snapped out of his thoughts when the shampoo mixed in with his toothpaste, leaving a horrible taste in his mouth.

He ran into the kitchen as he pulled the black and brown shirt over his head and saw that he had burnt the toast. Nerveless, he took a bite out of it. After spiting it out he made a mental note. " note to self: Burnt stuff tastes horrible" Jace opted to have a more calcium focused breakfast, so he took the carton of milk in one hand, his black jacket in the other, and went out the door, locking it behind him.

After chugging the entire carton of milk in the elevator, Jace went to his motorbike only to realize that Stephen had driven it to school himself. "BASTARD!" He shouted to the heavens.

Soul was ready for another day of teaching these little brats once again. Everyday he had to close the front door at exactly 9:00 and lock it, because Death the Kid was freak who was obsessed with punctuality and neatness. Of course, no one called him Death the Kid any more, not even Death Junior. Nowadays all the students called him Mister Death, and he had insisted that Soul and the others simply call him 'Sir'. But Soul wouldn't deal with that shit. Him and Black-Star still called him Death the Kid just to piss him off.

Nine seconds till the bell rang, and Soul would close the door.

8... 7...

Soul heard running footsteps coming, and looked up to see that kid Jace Raven running to get to class, late as Hell.

6... 5...

"Mister Evans!" Jace called out. "Mister Death Scythe! Wait!"

4... 3...

Jace was running up the last five steps as Soul began to close the door.

2... 1...

Soul Eater slammed the door in Jace's face as the bell rang to signal the beginning of class. He turned the lock with an audible click, then sighed with joy, and walked down the hall. It looked like Kid's stupid rules paid off after all.

Miss Nakatsukasa, the teacher, was writing lessons on the board, which gave the students time to talk. Stephen scooted over to where Naomi, the hottest girl in the school, was sitting. He had to knock a few guys over their desks and into the students below to get to her, but he got to her just the same.

"Hey, Naomi, what's up?" He said in a sly tone.

"Oh, nothing, just been Training with Brandon lately." She said. Brandon was fatass, but he could turn into a mace. Naomi was his meister.

"I hear that your brother Jace got all 99 souls last night." She told him.

"yeah." he said. "We kicked the Kishin's ass."

"How come you only have 78 souls, Stephen, while your brother has 99?" She asked. Stephen sweatdropped.

"well, you see, it's because I'm the better miester, you see?" He fidgeted with his answer. "He gets more souls because he's always the weapon. Besides, I let him get the souls because I'm generous like that."

"I see," Naomi said.

"Yeah, but I could really use a miester to work with me to get more souls, you know?" Stephen said, then leaned in for the kill. " So, Naomi, how about you handle my hilt for a while, if you catch my drift?" he lifted his eyebrows. " Aye, know what I mean, Aye?"

" I don't know. I mean, you've been handling your brother's rod for the last couple months now..." Naomi giggled.

Stephen was thrown back by the shear embarrassment of her statement. His own innuendo had been used against him, and now he found himself falling to the lower desk level were the guys he had knocked down were waiting to pummel him.

Sometime later, after Miss Nakatsukasa had given a lesson on soul resonating, Jace broke in through a window in the back of the class and slid into his seat next to a severely bruised and beaten Stephen.

"I'd ask what happened to you, but after you stole my bike, I honestly don't care." Jace said to his brother. Then someone hit him in the back of the head with a heavy hardcover book.

"You idiot!" said Natasha Albarn, Jace's former partner. "you've been late everyday since this semester began!"

"Not everyday." Jace tried to sound innocent. "There's the rare incidence were I read my clock wrong and get here obscenely early."

"The earliest I've ever seen you at school is about a minute before class starts." Natasha hissed.

"which is just too early for me." Jace replied. "besides, I thought you weren't talking to me anymore."

"I'm not." Natasha said. "I'm scolding you."

She turned her attention back to her book and Jace leaned back in his seat. Natasha had been his partner last year, but they had split up about three months ago. She was a skilled Scythe meister, a prodigy even, just like her mother and her grandmother. Jace's weapon form was similar to a scythe, so he and Natasha had made a good team back then.


	3. return of the bitch

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater. all rights to it's creators.**

**Also, for anyone who couldn't understand the description of Jace's weapon form in the first Chapter, here is a visual aid.**

.com/gallery/#/d2sh91p

"Listen, David, I don't care if if you think that you can handle the Holy sword or not." Jace said.

"but it's compatible with anyone!" David eclaimed.

"Shoosh." called out the teacher.

They promptly shut up, but continued to talk after a couple of moments, only quieter.

"the Holy sword Excalibur is extremely powerful, and yes, anyone can use it, but the User is Cursed." Stephen told him.

"How so?" David asked.

"My mother said that Excalibur is an extremely annoying weapon partner." Natasha said from behind them. "Not even the most tolerant Meisters could have stood to be with him for a day."

"Please, that doesn't seam that bad!" David said.

"They say that he never stops sneezing." Stephen said.

"Your mother never stops sneezing." David replied.

"HEY, DON'T TALK ABOUT OUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!" Jace and Stephen shouted in unison. Tsubaki looked, at them. They quickly shut up.

"Why do you guys gotta be like that?" Natasha asked them.

A student raised her hand to ask Miss Nakatsukasa a question, and when She turned her head to answer, Jace used this opportunity to grab the back of David's head and smash his head into his desk repeatedly.

"So, Natasha, you said that your mom dealt with Excalibur?" Stephen asked over the loud banging of David's face.

"My mother didn't interact with Excalibur directly, but Mr. Death and Uncle Blackstar told her all about him." Natasha said. "Oh, that reminds me, my mom just got home yesterday!"

"Oh yeah, I heard she was off on some mission that Lord Death put her up to." Stephen replied. "do you know anything about that?"

"Not really. She just showed me pictures of her trip through South America." Natasha told him. "I don't really care about her secret mission. I'm just glad she's back."

It was Lunch Time at the Academy, and Jace had gone to the Library. It was odd for him to be in the Library. I Jace's opinion, only nerds and geeks went to the Library. Yet here he was. Had he forgotten why he had come? No, there was something he needed to find. The Library was a very tall sector of the school. It was a circular room with book shelves lining the walls. There were tables and chairs all over the room, as well as mountains of books that, at times, could tower over a man's head. jake looked over at the librarian, who had a ridiculous handlebar mustache. He was twisting it around his finger, and in Jace opinion, those triple curls didn't need anymore curling.

"I need a book on the History of Witches." Jace said told the man behind the desk. "any book on witches will do."

"Okay, let me see your library card." The man with the ridiculous moustache said. Jace handed him the card and the man looked it over. "Hhmm, hmm, do you happen to have a permission slip from a teacher to take this book out?" he asked.

No. Why? Why do I need permission?" Jace asked.

"Well, you see, all books on the history of witch kind are to be withheld from any student with a level one library card." he said as he handed the card back to Jace. And indeed, Jace only had a level one library card. "and as you can see, you would either have to be a staff member or a Death Scythe to take this book out."

"wait, you only have one book on the History of witches?" Jace asked, baffled.

"Well, we have a variety of books on witch magic and witch law, but as for Witch History, there's only one book, and that's 'Witchcraft through the ages, with an overview by Lord Death himself." the man with the stupid moustache said.

_Screw it_. Jace thought. _I don't need to read a book that's fabricated by him._

"Well, I guess I just browse the books that are available to students, then." Jace said as he turned to go.

"hey kid, be quite in here, okay? I've gotta go on my lunch break. Don't make a rucus in here when I'm gone. Understand?" the librarian said as he got up to leave.

"Sure, whatever. It's not like there's any one else in here." Jace said to the man as he walked out the door.

"That's what you think, Raven." A voice said from the shadows. Jace whirled around on the spot to see David standing at the far end of the room with bloody tissues in his nose and a black eye. Elizabeth was standing next to him. "you fucked up my face, bitch, so now I'm gonna fuck up yours."

"Look, David, Just chill out-"

"ELIZABETH, WEAPON FORM, NOW!" David shouted, and she obeyed. with a flash of pink light, Elizabeth became a broadsword.

"Oh, your serious, I see." Jace said, as he backed up, and bumped into a desk. "listen, your not allowed to attack me with a weapon unless I have a weapon, so jus-"

David wasn't listening. He leapt into the air and brought the sword down on him. Jace grabbed a book from the desk and used it to block David's attack. Elizabeth would have cut through the book with ease if Jace hadn't opened the book, caught her blade between the pages, and used the pressure to stop the slice. David pulled Ellie back and waved her behind him, demolishing a nearby globe in the process. the brought the Sword over his head and brought it down on Jace again, but Jace sidestepped the attack at the last second, and the broadsword sliced the desk behind him in half.

"damn, Dave, all I did was smash you face- Wow!" Jace said as he danced around more swipes. He bent backwards to avoid a high slash, then leapt up as David went for his knees. Jace leapt over a mountain of books, which David proceeded to piledrive through. Elizabeth became a blur as David began to perform and exceedingly fast jab attack, but Jace only dodged it by tilting he head to the left or right for each jab. David finally decided to go for the heart, but Jace became a blur as David tried to deal the death blow. The sword was were Jace's chest had been a split second ago, and there were a pair of black boot standing on her. David looked up to see that Jace was standing on his sword.

"Dumbass" Jace said, and David fell to the floor with Jace's boot print in his face.

The teachers, Soul, Tsubaki, and Liz, were sitting in the teacher's loung.

"This Coffee tastes like crap." Liz said, yet she still drank it.

"So, I heard that Maka's returned." Tsubaki said over her tea.

"Yeah, she spent last night with Crona and their Daughter, but old Skull-face up there wants to talk to her as soon as possible." Soul snickered.

"I wouldn't talk about Kid's father like that if I were you." Liz warned him.

"Oh please, it's not like he's set up bugs in the room or anything." Soul exclaimed. "He's paranoid, but he's not that paranoid."

Liz and Tsubaki turned a deathly pale white.

"Oh God he's right behind me, isn't he?" Soul said with utter depression.

"Yes, Yes I am." Death the Kid said from directly behind Soul. Soul saw a burst of stars, then found himself lodged in the shattered remains of the break room's filing cabinet.

"And Liz, please don't call me Kid anymore." Kid said. "Remember? last night?"

"Oh, right. you want me to call you Shinigami from now on, right?" Liz said.

"Yes. Exactly." Death the Kid said.

"Okay, whatever you say, Kid!" Liz exclaimed.

Kid frowned and opened his mouth to say something when the door opened behind him. It was Patty.

"Hey, everyone, come quick!" she shouted. "Maka's back."

"Oh, already?" Soul asked as they walked out the door.

They found Maka and Crona on their way to Lord Death's magic room.

"Maka!" exclaimed Tsubaki. "where have you been all this time?"

"I've been on an archeological mission, requested my Lord Death himself." Maka told her. " But the rest is between Death and myself."

"Awww, you won't tell me anything?" Tusbaki asked.

"I'll tell someday, but for now it's classified." Maka said as she walked into the Death room. Soul followed her in there.

"Soul, where are you going?" Crona asked.

"I Deaths weapon. I'm with him for everything." Soul said with pride and a sneer. "but don't worry, I'll tell you two everything about whatever Maka's been up to."

Maka suddenly grabbed Soul by the ear and pulled him into the room.

"Ah, great to see you two again." Lord Death told them. "Weapon and Meister together. just like old times."

"Aww, c'mon, Lord Death, you know that's not the way things are any more." Soul said. "we've gone our separate ways."

"That's true. You have. and one of you has gone farther then all others. all the way to the temple of Beealzanug in South America." Death turned to Maka. "so, Maka, what did you find down there, Hmmm?"

Maka sighed, then took a serious look upon her face. "your fears were correct, sir. There is a prophecy within that temple, and it spells out your doom."

Soul wanted to ask what they were talking about, but he feared that if he spoke up then they would kick him out.

"I see." Death said. "and who is the Weapon who is said to kill me?"


	4. flipping all over the place

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater. all rights to it's creators.**

**Also, for anyone who couldn't understand the description of Jace's weapon form in the first Chapter, here is a visual aid.**

.com/gallery/#/d2sh91p

**Anyway, Yeah, Natasha is the Daughter of Maka and Crona. Since the manga and the anime never revealed Crona's gender (I think it's male, but no one can be certain, and it would be rude to ask.) I have decided to keep it open to the guesses of the audience. If you think that Crona is a guy, then he is Natasha's biological father. But If you think that Crona is a woman... well, Maka's never seamed to like men that much anyway, if you catch my drift. Besides, Natasha has most of Maka's qualities anyhow. I will try not to say he or she when referring to Crona, but as anyone who's ever written anything will know, this is extremely difficult. But, like am all you can eat buffet, I take that as a challenge.**

The period after lunch, the students were back in class, waiting for their teacher to arrive.

"You sent him to the hospital?" Stephen asked in disbelief.

"No." Jace said. "I kicked the crap outta him, then Elizabeth took him to the Hospital while I went to go buy a hotdog."

"That's what I meant!" Stephen exclaimed. then he leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. "Why do you have to bee so violent?"

"Hey, he came at me with a sword, man!" Jace defended his actions.

"Yeah, but everyone knows that you can grow blades out your arms." Stephen said. Jace thought he heard a hint of jealousy. "It's not a handicap duel if a guy is both a Meister and a Weapon at the same time."

"Yeah, well, he's getting the detention when he wakes up last week." Jace said. "and that's the end of it."

"But-"

"END. OF. IT."

"Liste-"

"Nnna-zippit."

"But Jace-"

"Zippit-Zippit-Zippit."

"Ah, fine!" Stephen said. then looked back at Natasha, who was reading ahead in her textbook. "Hey, do you know were Crona is? If the teacher doesn't show up, we might as well leave."

"What? don't leave! you'll get caught skipping!" Natasha said as she slammed her book shut. "Besides, Crona's with Mom, talking to Lord Death about something."

Crona suddenly felt a sharp pain as Ragnarok exploded out from between the shoulder blades.

"Hey Tsubaki?" Ragnaraok shouted in his annoying voice. "Do you ever get the feeling that your students are staring at your ass?"

Sometimes, Crona wondered whether or not they should have let Dr. Stein bring Ragnarok back to life at all after mother Medusa had liquefied Crona's. He had been such a pain for the last twenty years, but Crona wouldn't be a meister at all without him.

"Why do you say that?" Tsubai asked.

" 'Cause I've been staring at it for the last five minutes, and I'm sure that those pubescent brats hav-" the Black Blood Weapon was cut short as a Polaroid camera made contact with his head.

"Hey guys." Maka said.

"OMIGOD-MAKA! " patty squealed. "You gotta tell us everything about your vacation!"

Maka sighed. "It wasn't exactly a vacation, it was a mission. And since it was a top secret mission, I can't tell you."

"Oh, come on, Maka!" Tsubaki said.

"Well, uh, listen, Tsubaki, I need to show you this picture..." Maka said, taking out a Polaroid photo.

"Oooh, I wanna see too!" Patty exclaimed.

"Calm down Patty!" Liz told her sister.

"Okay, okay, I'll show you all, just don't tell anyone, alright." Maka said as they gathered around her.

"Hey, be cool about it, Maka." Soul said. "It's not so secret that you can't show them the picture of the ruins."

Maka glared, then said. "Right, well, as the blabbermouth said, These are pictures of some hieroglyphs I found on the walls inside a temple. This one caught my eye in particular."

She held up the photo and asked "Tsubaki, what does this symbol look like to you?"

"Um, It kinda looks like the Form that Soul takes when you do Genie Hunter." Tsubaki told her. "Or, actually, it looks like the weapon form of one of my students."

The Witch's annual Black Mass had to have a different location each year, in order to avoid drawing attention from the Reaper. They met in the underground of urban cities, or in the darkness of the country side. It was never located in America, not since the witch town of Salem was burned to the ground. This year they met in the catacombs under Paris, in France. Underneath the City of lights was the City of Shadows, Vast tunnels build like a labyrinth under the famous city.

The Old Master Witch, Mabaa, Stood upon a raised pedestal, surrounded by the horde of witches below her. The room was illuminated by the eerie green light of the green balls of fire that floated about.

"I wish she would wear an eyepatch or something." Angela whispered into Eruka's ear. "that open eyesocket is gross."

Eruka didn't respond, but she did have to admit that Mabaa's missing left eye was quiet disturbing. She frequently saw mabaa's left eye, though, when she went to visit Free, the Immortal Werewolf. Still, Mabaa could have gotten a glass eye or something, that way everyone didn't have to look into her gaping wound whenever they spoke to her.

They were on the Topic of the new Generation of Meisters working for the Grim Reaper, and trying to figure out whether or not this new generation could see past soul protect. More and more meisters were being born with the ability to see souls, as well as the ability to send telepathic messages.

"My sight may be going..." Mabaa bellowed. "But I can plainly see that our salvation, our hero, lies within the ranks of our very enemy. The Chosen One, The Prophesized one, The One who will kill Death himself!"

Roars and Cheers came from the crowd.

"I have sent Circe Krakenoi, along with a few other witches, to confirm our suspicions and translate the prophecy, just to be sure." Mabaa continued. "And here she is!"

The Red haired Witch came up behind Mabaa, which incited more cheers. "It is just as we have expected. The Reclaimer is a young man, currently enrolled in Death's Weapon and Meister's Academy,. He is a Demon Weapon, and he takes a unique form, unlike any other before him."

Unfortunately, I have grave news, my fellow Witches." Circe told the crowd. " When we arrived at the Beealzanug Temple, We sent some younger witches in to Translate, and others were left to guard the main entrance. We did not expect anyone to confront us, but we couldn't take this mission lightly. Fortunately, My intuition was correct, and a pair of DWMA Agents were able to fly in under our radar and killed three of our Sister Witches before I was able to stall them. I managed to kill one agent and stall the other while Witch Mizune was able to translate the hieroglyphs and take off with our valuable information, and we were able to return to Europe safely."

Roars of applause came from the crowd. Eruka spun on her heels and made for the exit. "Were are you going, Eruka?" Angela called after her, and the two Mizune sisters squeaked at her. Eruka couldn't stand to see Circe's gloating. the witches didn't even seam to notice that Circe had mentioned the death of three others, three others who had been close friends to Eruka. There had been seven witches on that mission, with Circe in the lead role. Eruka, Angela, Elphaba, Glinda and two of the Mizune sisters were there to follow her. Everything was going fine until that damn bitch with the wings and Scythe showed up.


	5. FLASHBACK

**DISCLAIMER. I don't Own any of these characters. except for Jace and Stephen. those are my boys.**

**and those of you who couldn't tell by the title, this is a flashback. it's not happening in real time. it was like two weeks before chapter one. or maybe just one week. I dunno. Sorry this is late. I was busy with life.**

Beealzanug Temple, a hundred foot tall pyramid in the Jungles of Brazil. There were two twenty feet tall statues standing guard at the main entrance. They each had both hands resting on the hilt of their stone swords, which were both stabbed into the ground. Kid would have loved the symmetry. Between the statues was a staircase that led to the stone head of a demon. The doorway had been carved to resemble the face of a demon, and it's gaping maw, lined with dagger-like teeth, was the door way to the interior. The six witches climbed the stairs, not bothering to put on soul protect. They noticed that the stairway was meant to resemble the demon face's tongue. The demented visage of the sun emitted flames as it's light bore down on the witches.

"This Sun is killing me!" Angela complained. "Is there shade inside? I need to get inside!"

There was a sudden crash like thunder behind them. Eruka and the Two Mizunes sisters twisted around to see a huge cloud of dust erupt were Elphaba and Glinda were standing guard at the base of the temple.

One Mizune squeaked and activated her rocket magic, blasting off into the air. The other sister ran haphazardly towards the demon mouth, and Eruka and Angela followed her.

"What the hell was that?" the witch wearing full black screamed as stones rained down around them.

"I don't know!" replied the blonde witch. She wasn't wearing the traditional witch clothes like her partner, instead she was dress up in pink like a princess. She even had a massive pink felt crown "looked like some sort of glowing bird."

The dust cleared, and the creature that had made the impact was clearly visible. She was a human with long hair, the color of granite. she wore a black trench coat, and had a scythe strapped to her shoulder. But the most defining feature of her was the wings that were protruding from her back. The Wings were a part of her soul, and they glowed a bright blue.

as the wings folded in and became part of her soul, Maka told the witches " Listen up, Witch Scum! You're all about to die at my hands, so you can either lay down and take it, or we can do this the hard way."

She took the Scythe off her back. It wasn't Soul or her Father, but rather a DWMA agent who had failed to become a Death Scythe as a student. "So, what'll it be?"

"How's this for an answer, Bitch!" Glinda yelled. "pink pink, PINK!"

Pink bubbles shout out of Glinda's hand, and exploded when they made contact with the Meister. This resulted in a huge pink mushroom cloud that dwarfed the impact dust cloud.

"A little overkill, don't you think?" Elphaba asked.

"What do you mean?" Glinda asked as she turned to her. That was her mistake. Maka blasted out of the cloud, a pink trail of smoke following her. Glinda turned, but had no time to react. She brought the scythe up and ripped into the pink witch, leaveing a slash from her left hip to her right shoulder. The Witch's blood covered Maka's face as her attack carried her on to her next victim. The Scythe came around Maka and cut down to The witch in black. Her attack hadn't been a series of moves, just one move. Smooth, quick and deadly as The Reaper himself.

But Maka's dance of Death was interrupted when her weapon clanged against purple glowing whiskers.

"Ch-Ch-Chee?" Mizune squeaked as she flipped around, trying to cut the meister with her magic whiskers.

Elphaba took the opportunity to launch her own attack. She took three black eggs out of her side pouch and threw them into the air. "Pretty, pretty, winged monkeys!" The Eggs exploded into dark green clouds of gas, and transformed into black monkeys, with the wings of crows. "Kill the Mester, my pretties, and her little scythe friend too!" She cackled.

Maka noticed the monkeys, and slammed the but of her weapon between Mizune's eyes, sending her flying. Maka caught one monkey in the curve of her blade and brought it behind her as she turned. The other two monkeys came up behind her, and Maka swung the scythe around her head, slicing the monkeys in half. She then ran at the black and green witch, and put her blade through the witch's stomach. Elphaba screamed as she felt the blade go through her, and then she was pushed back as the staff hit her. Maka spun, flinging the witch around on the end of her weapon. Elphaba's hat came off, and her arms and legs simple flapped in the air as she was swung through the air before Maka slammed her into the ground, sending up bits of stone.  
The Mouse Witch got back up, and came at Maka with her whiskers blazing. Maka didn't bother to bring her weapon around; she simply turned her forearm into a blade of her own, and impaled the mouse. The witch dropped to the floor, dead. There were three purple witch souls floating around Maka, and her scythe glowed white. The Scythe turned into a bald man in a suite and sun glasses.

"Wow, look at these!" Stone said. "three witches, dead at once."

"Agent Stone, you can't eat these souls." Maka told him. "These souls belong to Lord Death."

"I know, I just need to report back to base." Stone said as he took out a cellphone. "We need to tell them that the mission's been compromised."

"The mission hasn't been compromised." Maka snapped. "I think there are more witches inside, only they have soul protect on. We just have to go in there and kill them."

as Maka began to climb the stairs, she got a sudden jot. A massive surge of power behind her, which could only be a witch releasing soul protect. She heard some sort of shattering sound, and spun around and yelled "STONE, LOOK OUT!" but he was already encased in a thick layer of ice, Cellphone still held up to his ear. Maka leapt and rolled to avoid the beam of blue energy that had blasted right at her. she turned and watched as the beam rose to the entrance, leavening behind a trail of ice along the steps. The blue beam of magic focused on the demon face, and went back and forth across the entrance until it was completely covered in Ice, no way for Maka to go inside.

Maka looked at the top of the twenty foot tall statue to her left, were the Magic ice was coming from. Atop the statue stood a witch. She was wearing a black Victorian dress with a purple cape draped over her left shoulder, and her hair was bright red. In either hand she was holding what looked like red balls of fire.

"Well well. It looks like DWMA sent their finest meister, Maka Albarn." The redheaded Witch said.

"That's right. And I'm here to claim your soul in the name of Lord Death." She shouted back.

The Redheaded Witch giggled at her response. "Oh, that's cute. Really cute. You can't have mine, deary, but I can give you a variety to choose from." She said as she raised the two balls of red energy. "do you know what these are, Deary?"

"Kishin eggs." Maka said. "the Souls of humans that have gone off the path of righteousness and come upon the path of madness."

"Good. Smart girl." the Witch replied, then she extended her arms and cast the souls out into the air. They swiveled around, flying aimlessly, until one soul found it's way into the face of the statue that The Witch was standing on. With a flash of red light, the Statue's eye began to glow an ominous red. The Other kishin soul made it's way to the farther Statue, and those stone eyes also lit up.

_What's going on?_ Maka thought, and then the statue heads turned to face her, the sound of their necks turning sounded like stones being grinded together. _Oh Crap._

The living statues grabbed the hilts of their stone swords and yanked them out of the earth, vegetation still covering the tips of each blade. The Statue on the right brought it's sword down on Maka, but she merely leapt and flipped through the air as the chunk of rock smashed the tiles she had been standing on a moment ago. As pebbles rained down around her, Maka saw the other statue bring it's sword down on the block of Ice that encased Agent Stone.

"STONE!" Maka called out as she shielded her face from the shards of ice flying out from the impact.

The Witch with red hair picked up a broom and swung a leg over it as it floated in the air. "See you around, Deary!" She called out to Maka as she sped off into the distance.

"OH NO YOU DON'T. YOU SLUTTY WHORE!" Maka screamed as her soul wings burst out of her back. "YOU CANT KILL STONE AND HOPE TO GET AWAY WITH IT!"

Maka shot off into the air, but the Living Statues crossed their swords in the air between Maka and the Witch. Blue blades of energy sprouted from her arms, and they turned into metal scythe blades .With no weapon to wield, Maka had simply became her own weapon. Maka's Father had been a weapon, and she had unlocked the power during her final battle with Asura years ago.

Maka Put her arms out infont of her and spun through the air like a corkscrew. The became a spinning blur, then blasted the way through the swords. The statues dropped their weapons and tried to grab Maka with their hands, but she twisted through the air to avoid them. She was just too quick.

The red haired witch dropped under the tree tops, as if to get away, but Maka was hot on her tail. Maka followed her between the trunks and branches of blurred trees, Twisting in every direction to avoid a collision. The witch blasted a beam of ice at her, but Maka did a barrel role to dodge it. The Witch finally decided to fly up out of the Trees to gain some speed, and Maka was right behind her when a huge stone hand wrapped around her. "NO!" she yelled.

She had played right into the red headed bitch's trap. The witch hovered there mocking her. "Not even Death's most powerful Meister can stand against the the magic of Circe!" She cackled.

Maka mumbled something. "what was that? I didn't quite catch your surrender." Circe gloated.

"I said." Maka told her as she started to glow. "That DEATH. CLAIMS. EVERYONE!"

Scythe blades stabbed out through the stone fingers, and the entire fist was reduced to rubble. Circe sweatdropped, then burst into a cloud of purple smoke as she disappeared. Maka flew at the nearest Golem, scythe blades sticking out of odd ends of her body. She flew at it's chin, a blade growing out of her elbow, the pulled up with breakneck force and ripped into is face. She soared over the Statue as it's entire head split in two down the middle. The blue streak that was Maka flew circles around the second Golem before twisting around it's back and blasting out through it's chest.

She floated there for a moment, trying to regain her calmness, then turned to the pyramid. The three witches that had entered were gone, as was the redhead.


	6. Another Dream

**DISCLAIMER. I don't Own any of these characters. except for Jace and Stephen. those are my boys.**

"And that's what happened." Maka said, finishing her recollection of the event's in South America.

"Did you ever even get into the temple?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, there was a skylight where the witches escaped from." Maka told her.

"And the hieroglyphs?" Liz reminded her.

"Right, well, I went in there, and copied the stuff down in my notebook. Took some pictures, too. Then I went back to my camp, and translated the stuff." Maka said.

"What does it all mean?" Patty asked. "I wanna know."

"Some ancient prophecy." Maka said. "It said that the God of Death would take over the world, and for centuries he would hunt down the demons and warlocks."

"What's a Warlock?" Patty asked, and Liz told her it was a male witch.

"And a witch would use the souls of other witches to make a new race of warriors." Maka continued. "But they would betray the witches and join forces with the God of Death."

"Arachne..." Soul muttered.

"And then, one day, someone called the Chosen One would arise to overthrow him." Maka finished.

The sat on the park bench, a terrified silence passed between them. Eventually, Maka broke the silence. "The Chosen one is weapon. I'm sure of it. He's one of the ones who were made by Witches and joined Death, and I'm sure that that's refering to Demon Weapons."

Soul was about to point something out when an unnaturally dense cloud of insects appeared over them. The flying bugs were black and yellow.

"Aaah! Bees!" Liz squealed.

The swarm of bees changed shape until it was the shape of a human, and then they scattered, revealing a young woman, somewhere between the ages of nineteen and twenty one. She wore a black and yellow striped shirt and a black skirt. Her hair was a faded brown under her black witch hat, which had the face of a lizard or bee sticking it's tongue out.

"Hi Angela." Maka smiled at the younger girl.

"Miss Albarn, Miss Albarn! I've got important new for you." Angela shouted, even though she was right there. "We have to go back to DWMA Academy right away!"

"Is it about a prophecy where a weapon is destined to kill Lord Death?" Maka asked.

Angela's jaw dropped. "Wow! I knew your ESP was good, Misses Albarn, but I didn't know you could read minds!"

"It's not that, Angela." Maka said. "I already knew about it. Come, lets go inside and talk about this properly. You never know how many spies there are out here."

0o0o0o0o0

_Jace walked through the fog. He could no longer tell if he was walking through sand, grass or a street. Every time he looked back over his shoulder, Death City appeared farther and farther away, and the fog between him and the city thickened. When Jace looked forward, he could see nothing but the milky void of the fog. He knew where he had come from. but there was no way to know where he was going. Except..._

_The Silver haired witch appeared out of the dense fog, directly infront of him._

_"You..." Jace muttered in astonishment._

_"Jace..." Eruka whispered. "You seam confused about your destiny. Why is that? Are you afraid of the unkown?"_

_"It's not that." Jace said. "It's just, how can I trust you? Your a witch, I'm a weapon. Death City is all I know."_

_"But think, Jace!' Eruka said, stepping towards him. "You know that it is all wrong. You know that the world you live in is frozen in time."_

_"Yeah, but how can I be sure that killing Lord Death will make everything alright?" He asked. "How can I know that it won't make things worse? That killing him wont throw the world into chaos?"_

_"It will, Jace." Eruka whispered, wrapping her hands behind his neck. "That is our goal, remember? Throwing the world back into the chaos that nature intended."_

_"And what of his heir?" Jace asked. "It'll be like that time we killed that drug lord who was on the verge of going Kishin."_

_"Explain that mission to me." Eruka asked of him. Jace noticed that she was considerably shorter then him, even with the heels._

_"After we took him out, there was a power vacuum in the city." Jace told her. "every Lowlife who had worked under him started fighting to be top dog. LA became a war zone. After that, the guy who took his place was even more brutal and cruel then the boss we took down."_

_"Are you worried that The Son of Death will replace him and keep things the way they are?" Eruka asked._

_"No, I'm worried that Shinigami Sensei will fuck the world up even worse." Jace admitted. "The man is insane, Eruka. A fascist. I know that the first thing he does with his father's power will be to make the entire world symmetrical, with Death City at it's very center. Boys will bounce their balls all to the same beat while girls all skip rope to the same rhythm. Anyone who doesn't keep up will be eliminated. Can you imagine, Eruka? A world where every morning at the exact same time, identical cars will pull out of identical garages onto a street where every house looks alike. Wives will all step out the door, all wearing the same dress, and wave at their husbands, who are all wearing the same suite. They'll all drive of to their boring desk job, and work till the day they die."_

_As Jace talked, Eruka noticed the fog beginning to recede, and they stood in a foggy suburb. All houses were identical, and identical grey cars passed to either side of them in singular file. The dream began to turn into the world he was describing. Eruka looked around, horrified, but Jace continued. _

_"And that's not the end of it. He'll make all the forests into nothing but rows of trees, remodel the continents so that Africa and Europe look identical to the American continents, With Asia and Australia perfectly symmetrical on the west and east sides. The moon wont be the moon we want, it'll be symmetrical."_

_The dense fog returned, but Eruka didn't notice. She merely looked into his eyes, wishing he were mistaken._

_"Are you sure?" She asked._

_"Pretty sure." he responded._

_"The prophecy didn't mention his son." Eruka said to Jace. "So maybe your destined to kill him as well?"_

_"Maybe." Jace said._

_"Well, don't think to hard about that." Eruka said after a sigh. "Leave that to us. There's a witch I want you to kill."_

_"Jace was taken aback. "What? Why? Why would you want me to kill one of your own kind?"_

_"Because, Jace, I want you to get stronger. We want you to get stronger. The world needs you to get stronger." Eruka answered._

_"There must be more to it then that." Jace stated._

_"Yes, well, regardless of what the technicians have taught you, us witches do have some order amongst us, as well as laws we live by. And Circe has violated those laws." Eruka said. " She's trying to make Kishin, and that puts everyone at risk. Us witches as well as you weapons. The world needs another Kishin like it needs another plague. Hell, a Kishin is a plague. A living, walking, breathing plague of madness."_

_"Alright, I'll kill her, but my teachers won't allow me to eat her soul." Jace told her, and before she could respond, he added, " And they'll know if I do. If they send me there, they're going to want me to bring her soul back to them. Not even any bite marks on the thing."_

_"I thought this might be the case." Eruka told him. "So I had my friend Mizune set up a diversion of sorts."_

_"What do you mean?" Jace asked, utterly confused._

_"Your superiors wont send you o kill a witch, Jace. They won't even know Circe exists." She said. "They'll send you to take out one of her pet kishin eggs, which had escaped, thanks to my mousy friend. Once you eat him, ditch your Meister for a while and find Circe. The Meisters won't even notice her absence."_

_"Okay." Jace said, nodding. "So, where's Circe?"_

_"Germany. Her Kishin should be roaming the countryside as well, unless it wanders over the boarder." She said._

_"Thanks, that's really specific." Jace told her sarcastically, and she giggled._

_"Well, I'll give you directions next time the sandman visits you, Chosen One." Eruka said, and she started to fade away into the fog._

Jace sat up in his bed, the pale yellow moonlight drifting in through his window. Another dream. But it wasn't just a dream, he realized. It had to be real. He knew it _was _real, but some part of him still denied it.

_Well, if I get assigned to hunt a Kishin through Germany tomorrow, I'll know for sure._ He thought, and laid back down.


End file.
